Skin is subject to abuse by many extrinsic (environmental) factors as well as intrinsic (aging) factors. A common extrinsic factor is exposure to ultraviolet radiation. Whether extrinsic or intrinsic, the abuse results in wrinkling of the skin. To many people, skin wrinkles are a reminder of the disappearance of youth. As a result, the elimination of wrinkles has become a booming business in youth-conscious societies. Treatments range from cosmetic creams and moisturizers to various forms of cosmetic surgery.
Lysophosphatidic acids are disclosed to be useful as emulsifiers for food products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,403 issued to Barker & Barabash on Aug. 1, 1978 discloses the use of lysophosphatidic acids as emulsifiers in cosmetics. Japanese Patent Application No. 1174-355-A of Asahi Denka Kogyo, published Jul. 10, 1989, discloses lysophosphatidic acids to be transdermal absorption potentiators. Certain lysophosphatidic acids are disclosed to have growth factor-like activity in van Corven, E. J., A. Groenink, K. Jalink, T. Eichholtz & W. H. Moolenaar, "lysophosphatidate-Induced Cell Proliferation: Identification and Dissection of Signaling Pathways Mediated by G Proteins", Cell, Vol. 59 (Oct. 6, 1989), pp. 45-54; Moolenaar, W. H. & E. J. van Corven, "Growth Factor-like Action of Lysophosphatidic Acid: Mitogenic Signalling Mediated by G Proteins", 1990 Protooncogenes in Cell Development, Wiley, Chichester (Ciba Foundation Symposium 150) pp. 99-111. Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-161414 of Yakuruto Nonsha K.K., published Jul. 11, 1991, discloses cosmetics containing lysophosphatidyl glycerol as a hydrophilic emulsifier which provides moisturizing and rough skin improvement.
A process for making deoxy and halo analogs of lysophosphatidic acid compounds is disclosed in German Democratic Republic Patent No. 137,358, published Aug. 29, 1979; Brachwitz, H. & P Langen, "Synthesis and Cytostatic Properties of Halo Analogs of Phospholipids", IUPAC Int. Sym. Chem. Nat. Prod., Vol. 2 (1978), pp. 227-230; Hara, I. & H. Kaneko, "Synthesis of Trimethylene Glycol Lipids. I. Phospholipid Synthesis Without Nitrogen Bases", Bull. Soc. Chim. Biol., Vol 46 (1964), pp. 339-351; and Japanese Patent publications 55-028455, 62-000094, 88-015278 and 88-038322 published Feb. 29, 1980, Jan. 6, 1987, Apr. 4, 1988, and Jul. 29, 1988, respectively.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 708,270, filed May 31, 1991, in the names of Gary A. Piazza and Adam W. Mazur, claims methods of regulating skin wrinkles by topically applying certain lysophosphatidic acid compounds to the skin.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide topical compositions useful for regulating skin wrinkles.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide methods of regulating skin wrinkles in mammalian skin by topically applying such compositions to the skin.